Chomerk
Chomerk is a 2002 American animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Rivera Studios for Paramount Pictures. The fourth feature film from Rivera, it was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011 and co-written and produced by Ntpockets, and was the studio's first independently produced film since Reader Squad (2001). The film follows an amateur technician who invents a makeshift gateway to the computer world, but discovers that his school's computer network is being corrupted from within. He is thus given the task to travel inside the cyberworld and eliminate the cause of the corruption: the leader of an oppressive dictatorship inside it. The film's concept was envisioned by TjsWorld2011 in 1997 while working on the film Garrett Check. Ntpockets convinced him to pitch their original screenplay for the film to Paramount soon after. Production lasted from March 1999 to July 2000, with recently-founded visual effects company Blur Studio assisting Rivera Studios in creating various cyberworld backgrounds and visual effects. Chomerk also marked Mary Kay Bergman's final film role before her suicide on November 11, 1999, and the film is thus dedicated to her memory. Chomerk premiered at the Fox Wilshire Theater in Beverly Hills on January 8, 2002, and was released in the United States on January 11, 2002. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, style, and writing, and grossed $102.6 million worldwide against its $27 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2000, as well as the forty-ninth highest-grossing film of 2000 overall. It was later released on DVD and VHS on January 23, 2002 and on Blu-ray on August 16, 2011, exactly ten years after its original release. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Gad Josh Gad as Bezzy Kelson, a wise-cracking yellow animal who is the prey of Jerry and the love interest of Grey Jackson. * Brad Garrett as Hugh Pollocks, Bezzy and Grey's evil, overweight rabbit-hungry predator and the assistant of Gruzzle. He has a slightly softer side for other animals, especially Jerry and Hugh. * Michael Kastek as Jerry Ultimate, a shy but meaningful animal green who is willing to share her love and delicacy with Bezzy. * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Voltrax, a goth animal who works as a cashier at the town's record store, and is disillusioned with the world around him. * Channing Tatum as Professor Garmerk * Patrick Warburton as Buddy Ladero , an optimistic yellow animal who always looks after her adoptive younger sister Jerry. * Zach Braff as Chip Ladero, a blood red fox and the town bully (who would replace Hugh as the predator in later comics, with a revised design). * Jason Alexander as James Kellman, Aech's real-life user * Hynden Walch as Grey Jackson, a young girl who helps Grey, Bezzy, and Jerry More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music : Further info: Chomerk: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The film's teaser trailer was released on March 16, 2001, and was attached to films such as Spy Kids, Josie and the Pussycats, and Pokémon 3: The Movie. * The first theatrical trailer was released on May 13, 2001, and was attached to films such as Shrek, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. * The second theatrical trailer was released on August 17, 2001, and was attached to films such as Pootie Tang, PuffRuff School: The Movie, and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * TV spots for the film were released from August to January 2002. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Chomerk received generally positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 74% approval rating based on 92 reviews, with an average rating of 7/10; the site's consensus reads, "Chomerk survives the dreaded TV-to-movie process by carrying over the humor and charm that made the series great in the first place." On Metacritic, it holds a score of 69 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". More coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on August 16, 2011. Category:Fictional American films Category:2002 films Category:Comedy Category:2000s Category:Fictional films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Rivera Studios films Category:Fictional animated films Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 Category:Animated films Category:Dee Bradley Baker